Keajaiban
by Rubianto
Summary: Kau lah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, janganlah kau pergi karena aku takut saat diriku sendiri, berjalan sendiiri adalah musibah terbesar bagiku. NHTD #01 #10


**KEAJAIBAN**

 **NHTD #01 #02**

 **Naruto Character © MK**

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi menerangi taman indah yang terdapat di tengah kota. Menerpa hangat kepada seluruh pengunjung taman. Sinar yang menembus dedaunan menambah indah suasana yang terpatri jelas di dalam kepala. Memanjakan setiap mata para pengunjungnya, membuat hati terasa tenang.

Banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman, bahkan hampir semua bangku taman penuh diisi oleh pemuda pemudi yang sedang memadu asmara. Tapi tidak semua. Tampak disana ada seorang gadis tengah duduk sendiri menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah ayu miliknya. Dengan pakaiannya t-shirt ungu membalut tubuh molek sang gadis yang di padukan dengan celana panjang training berwarna hitam bergaris memanjang dari ujung kaki hingga pinggulnya menambah aura kecantikan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Rambut indigo yang tergerai indah pun menjadi daya tarik tersendiri pada gadis itu. Dan tak lupa sepatu running putih yang sangat nyaman jika dipadukan dengan warna kulit yang hampir sama dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Hanya sendiri dan menunggu. Mungkin itulah ungkapan dari beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Namun opini tersebut dapat di bantah dengan mudah oleh sorot mata yang terlihat sangat kesepian.

Ya, gadis indigo yang di ketahui bernama Hinata tersebut adalah seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sifatnya yang pendiam membuat dia hingga saat ini masih menyandang status lajang. Bukan tak ada yang menyukai atau pun tidak ingin menjadi kekasih hatinya, tetapi dia sudah memiliki pujaan hatinya sendiri. Seorang pemuda tampan yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu satu tahun sebelumnya.

Menunggu di bangku ber-pelitur sendiri. Mencoba untuk berusaha tegar selama mungkin. Menunggu dan menunggu, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan setelah sekian lama menunggu. Tidak mendapat kepastian membuat jiwanya terganggu. Sejak kejadian itu dirinya tak dapat melupakan pemuda yang terus-menerus memenuhi pikirannya.

Di hari itu, dirinya sedang berjonging dengan adik tercintanya di pagi hari juga. Dengan setelan yang sama di pakai pada hari ini, ia bersama adiknya tengah menikmati ice cream kesukaannya. Namun tiba-tiba ada kegaduhan yang terjadi di belakang dirinya yang sedang asik menikmati ice cream di bangku taman.

"Naruto, berikan kami penjelasan tentang hubunganmu dengan Shion?" Ucap seorang wartawan dengan rambut merah.

"Apakah kau sudah bertunangan dengan Shion." Ucap wartawan yang lainnya.

"Menurut kabar angin, kau sedang selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Tolong beri penjelasan!"

Pertanyaan itu membuat pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu terdiam.

Bagaimana bisa dia selingkuh? Dirinya saja sat ini tengah menghadapi masa-masa sulit dalam mencari pendampingnya. Sebenarnya media dapat info dari jika dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar? Mungkin media hanya ingin membuat suatu hoax yang membuat dirinya jatuh ke jurang pupularitasnya.

"Tidak, semua kabar yang beredar bukanlah kenyataan." Naruto mulai angkat bicara. "Saat ini saya sedang menghadapi masa sulit di umur saya. Jadi saya tidak ada pemikiran jika saya sedang menjalin asamara dengan seorang wanita manapun, termasuk Shion."

Beberapa wartawan tampak tercengan dan banyak yang masih tidak percaya dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Namun teman-teman anda berpendapat jika tidak lepas dari kemung-..."

"Teman saya?" Potong Naruto cepat. "Mereka hanya ingin bercanda di depan media. Jadi jangan dianggap serius."

"Tapi-..."

"Sudahlah. Saya hanya ingin berolahraga dan menikmati udara pagi hari di kota kelahiran saya. Jadi sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Naruto langsung berlari ringan berusaha meninggalkan para wartawan yang terus saja memberikan pertanyaan bodoh. Namun tidak semudah itu dia meninggalkan para wartawan yang terus saja mengusik dirinya. Terus saja wartawan itu mengejar Naruto sampai mereka mendapatkan jawaban yang di anggap mereka sangat lengkap dengan kata lain mereka puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari, namun semua wartawan yang tadi mengerubungin Naruto terus mengejar. Dengan cekatan Naruto melihat bangku yang sepenuhnya tidak kosong itu langsung duduk dan tanpa disadari olehnya ada dua orang gadis berparas cantik yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dan wartawan pun juga ikut berhenti didepan ketiga orang yang sedang duduk.

Naruto menghela napas lelah melihat semua wartawan terus mengikuti dirinya.

"Apakah dia yang telah membuat anda berpidah hati dari Shion, Naruto?"

Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mengapa wartawan itu menanyakan hal bodoh? Siapa yang wartawan itu maksud?

Karena pertanyaan aneh itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping tubuhnya. Dapat dilihat kedua gadis disampingnya melihat dia dengan tatapan berbinar dan kagum. Oh Tuhan, apa lagi cobaan yang ia dapatkan?

"Jadi nama anda siapa, Nona?" Pertanyaan spontan itu keluar dari wartawan dengan perawakan tinggi kurus.

"Sudah berapa lama anda menjalin asmara dengan Naruto?"

Sial, gadis indigo itu mendapatkan masalah dari dirinya. Seharusnya dia tak duduk di bangku ini. Bagaikan buah simalakama, Naruto rasa dia tidak bisa berbuat apa lagi selain melibatkan gadis indigo itu dalam masalahnya. Ya, gadis itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadikan dirinya lepas dari semua wartawan bodoh yang menginginkan berita bohongan tentang dirinya.

"Hei, kalian." Semua wartawan itu menengok kearah suara lantang berasal. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah kekasih ku yang baru."

Entah mengapa lontaran kata yang Naruto ucapkan membuat suasana seperti sedang terjadi badai. Semua diam, tak terkecuali kedua gadis disampingnya.

"Wanita indigo adalah kekasihku dan gadis yang satu lagi..." Naruto tampak berpikir.

Anak kecil ini mirip dengan gadis indigo disampingnya. Apakah mungkin dia adiknya? Tapi gadis kecil ini terlihat sudah dewasa. Atau mereka kembar? Pertanyaan bodoh terus bergumam di kepala Naruto. Tapi dia harus mengambil tindakan. Ya walaupun itu tindakan bodoh.

"Em.. ini adik dari kekasihku."

Semua wartawan itu tercengang mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dan juga kedua gadis disampingnya, mereka juga terlihat sangat terkejut dengan penuturan idola mereka.

"A-apa?! Bu-bukan, kami bukan siapa-siapa bagi dirinya."

Semua wartawan yang tadi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya kini beralih kewajah ayu Hinata yang sepenuhnya memerah karena malu dan panik.

"Ka-kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Ti-tidak ada, su-sungguh."

Para wartawan itu segera mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke topik masalah, Naruto. Namun orang yang menjadi tokoh utama sudah tidak ada di samping dua gadis cantik dan tentunya di hadapan para wartawan.

Sebagian wartawan menghembuskan napas lelahnya.

"Sial, padahal sedikit lagi kita dapat informasi mengenai Shion."

Sebagian wartawan mengangguk lemah sependapat dengan perkataan yang lainnya.

Semua wartawan pergi dari taman itu satu persatu. Merasa puas akan jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh sang idola dan gadis indigo ini.

Kejadian itu memang begitu cepat hingga membuat semua orang yang ada disana tidak sadar jika ada sesuatu jejak yang di tinggalkan Naruto. Bukan jejak kaki, melainkan secarik kertas yang berisi nomer lengkap dengan nama pemiliknya.

Ya, nama pemiliknya adalah Uzumaki Naruto idola para gadis belia yang baru tumbuh dewasa, tak terkecuali kakak dan adik yang baru saja bertemu dengan idolanya.

...

Pagi itu memang sangat teras menyenangkan, hingga tanpa sadar rasa suka terhadap idola mengembang menjadi rasa suka yang bisa di sebut cinta.

Menyakitkan memang jika cinta tak dapat di uraikan dalam sebuah ucapan yang indah. Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi wanita indigo.

Hanya berpesan singkat dengan idolanya saja sudah sangat gembira, bagaikan khayalan bodoh yang terus ia impikan sejak kecil. Namun semua itu tak akan ada artinya jika suatu kejadian yang tak diinginkan oleh siapa pun, termasuk Tuhan. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Uzumaki Naruto.

Memang sakit, apalagi dia adalah kekasih barumu yang baru saja pulang mengantarkanmu dan tiba-tiba di perjalanan pulang dari rumahmu mobil yang dikendarainya hilang kendali dan masuk kelembah perbukitan.

Tak ada yang dapat menemukan tubuh Uzumaki Naruto dari mobil yang sudah hangus. Berita tersebar begitu cepat hingga pada pagi hari sudah dikonfirmasikan bahwa pemuda tampan sekaligus idola baru para gadis-gadis seumurannya telah mengalani kecelakaan tunggal yang berakibat fatal, korban tewas 1 jiwa, Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukan hanya Hinata yang mengalami serangan jantung dadakan, bahkan Hanabi pun juga terkena serangan jantung dadakan saat setelah mereka berdua tak sengaja melihat acara berita di pagi hari.

Serangan jantung mungkin sedikit berlebihan, namun itulah yang mereka rasakan. Terlebih lagi Hinata yang kini tengah menjalin kasih dengan pemuda blonde tersebut.

Bukan hanya serangan jantung, melainkan rasa sakit yang sangat bertubi-tubi ia rasakan. Semua pertanyaan tak luput dari benak Hinata untuk kebenaran berita yang ia ketahui tadi. Bukan tidak mau mengakui tragedi yang tengah menimpa kisah asmaranya melainkan tidak percaya akan kisah tragis yang tengah menemuinnya. Pasalnya berita di saluran TV hanya memuat berita palsu untuk menarik para penikmat acara TV tersebut.

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sebuah potret yang menangkap plat nomer kendaraan mobil tersebut, jenis mobil tersebut sudah menguatkan pemberitaan yang telah beredar itu.

Hati Hinata hancur setelah acara tersebut selesai. Hancur sudah harapan yang ia pendam selama ini, selama ia mencintai idolanya diam. Gugur sudah perjuangan cintanya yang ia tanam hingga ingin berbuah.

Dan inilah kado terburuk yang pernah di dapatkan olehnya. Berita kematian sang kekasih di hari bahagianya, hari ulang tahun untuknya.

...

1 bulan berselang setelah kejadian naas itu terjadi. Kehidupan Hinata kini tak bisa terprediksi lagi. Pendidikan yang kini ia tempuh pun telah terabaikan begitu saja, kondisi tubuh yang terus melemah, pengurungan diri di kamar yang tak pernah berakhir dan ini seperti pengasingan diri dari kehidupan kelam yang ia rasakan.

Akan tetapi, semua bencana ini menjadi klimaks tatkala ada kehidupan baru yang akan menemani hidupnya untuk selamanya. Hinata mengandung sebuah janin dari pupuk cinta yang di tanam Naruto padanya. Dan dia akan menjadi seorang ibu

Tidak tau harus gembira atau sedih saat ini, yang pasti ini adalah berita buruk. Bukan karena takut dari keluarganya kecewa atau apa. Yang menjadi berita buruk adalah anak yang akan lahir dari rahimnya tak akan pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari sang ayah.

Namun janin itu tak bertahan lama di rahimnya saat kondisi hinata menurun drastis dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia mengalami keguguran hebat dan harus merelakan janin yang ada di rahimnya.

Pukulan telak baginya hingga K.O.

Mentalnya semakin turun, keluarganya pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi, keinginan kuat untuk menantikan kepastian yang tidak mungkin pun menolong wanita itu dari keterpurukan. Menunggu kekasihnya yang telah tiada muncul dihadapannya.

...

Mengingat kembali kejadian itu membuat hati Hinata sakit. Tapi dia tak boleh menangisi nasib yang telah ia terima. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah hanya menunggu keajaiban datang.

Tak terasa matahari sudah mulai terasa menyengat di lapisan terluar kulit. Sudah hampir siang ia mengenang kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dirinya akan berhenti berharap dan memulai pengasingan ditinya kembali.

"Ya, sudah saatnya."

Kalimat sederhana itu keluar lancar dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu mulai berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari taman yang membuat kenangan manis dan juga awal dari kelamnya kehidupan dirinya.

Namun...

"Jangan pergi dulu, aku masih merindukan dirimu."

Tangan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang mungil wanita indigo.

Suara ini, aroma ini sama seperti...

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Mungkin saja jika kau melihatku dengan jelas."

Sontak Hinata berbalik dan berjalan mundur lepas dari jerat tangan kekar berwarna tan.

Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan terpampang jelas di depannya. Seolah tak percaya, tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah dengan goresan seperti kumis kucing tersebut.

Dari tiga goresan kembar tangan itu membelai lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini masih ia simpan naik ke kelopak mata kemudian turun ke hidung mancungnya dan berakhir pada bibir yang sangat ia rindukan kehangatannya.

"Peluklah aku dan akan kejelaskan se-..."

"Tidak perlu."

Bibir itu berhenti berucap teralang ibu jari wanita indigo.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

Pelukan pun diterima pria itu dengan kerasnya. Seakan menyampaikan betapa rindunya kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku berhasil keluar sebelum mobil ku meluncur bebas ke dalam jurang..."

Hinata tidak memotong penjelasan kekasihnya dan membiarkan sifat keras kepala pria di depannya.

"...ada yang menyabotase mobilku saat itu. Untung saja semua masib baik saat aku mengantarmu pulang."

Hinata terus memeluk Naruto dalam diam, tapi air mata jelas keluar dengan deras membasahi kaos yang Naruto pakai.

"Dan kau mempunyai satu penjelasan kepadaku."

Naruto langsung membelai perut langsing dari Hinata.

Kedua bertatapan, seolah menyampaikan apa yang telah terjadi diantara keduanya.

Mereka pun tersenyum lembut seakan tau apa yang telah dilalui oleh mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Jakarta, 9 Agustus 2015**

 **Rubianto**


End file.
